A Dickens' novel
by Mimimoon
Summary: (LL)Translation from french of my fanfiction "Une nouvelle à la Dickens". An angel visits Luke to show him some events of his past and future with Lorelai. Post "Hammers and Veils"
1. An angel in my bathroom

Disclaimers: Sadly, I don't own Gilmore girls or anything about Charles Dickens.

AN: This is my first fanfiction in English. I translated this from French.

He was supposed to be happy to see her that happy, but this happiness hurted. He was watching her tonight and the only thing he wanted was to die. He would never be able to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her. His only dream was evaporating, his hope fading, his pain growing. To see her dance with this man tonight was the worst thing he had to feel and he knew that there wouldn't be Lorelai dreams anymore.

While he was walking up the stair toward his apartment, tears appeared in his eyes. _'Oh no, Danes, you won't begin this'_. He took a shower and sat down in his armchair beer in hand.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He got up, walked lightly toward the place where he kept his baseball bat and took it.

"Is there someone here?", he asked 'Idiot_, there's nobody here, you're all alone_'.

He walked toward the bathroom and opened the door.

'WOAH!!!!'

Upright, in the middle of the piece was standing a young woman. It was the first time he saw her, but he had the feeling that I knew her. She seemed to have 18 years. She had brown and curly hairs and wonderful blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in a not so assured tone. She rolled her eyes

"Why does each time, the same story begin again? You come here with your baseball bat, you walked toward me asking me 'who are you?' and I don't know what to said because I can't tell you who I am for now. Ah, I hate this job". The young girl rambled in a breath a bit freaked out and totally frustrated. Luke watched her with an incredulous look on his face. He knew suddenly.

"Lorelai" he said quickly. Indeed, the girl looked a lot like Lorelai. She had the same eyes, the same hair and the same way to speak. Was it possible that she became younger from 16 years in a night?

"And it's getting started!" she said exasperated. "My name is Emy, I'm here to… to… how could I say it? … to… to… to comfort you."

" Is it Miss Patty who's sending you?"

" How could Miss Patty send me?" She said looking in his eyes when she understood what he was insinuating. "Ew, you think I'm here for that! Argh, at least, there's something new this time. I'm not here for it! It would be insane, really insane."

" So why are you here"

Luke was loosing his patience. All he wanted tonight was to be alone in peace. And now, some crazy girl was standing in his bathroom rambling that she hated her job and how much it would have been insane to be sent here for something he preferred not thinking about right now.

"I'll explain you everything, but first, please, put down this bat" she said calmly.

Weirdly, Luke was beginning to thrust her, so he did what she asked for.

"Good, thanks, but before anything, I've a question for you.

" Go ahead"

"Do you know Charles Dickens?"

"I don't read much"

"But, you know his stories at least"

" Who doesn't?"

"What happens in one of his stories is my job. I want to show you some events of your past and of your future that is important to be recalled or known".

"I always knew that I was grumpy, but not that much".

"You don't understand. Mr Scrouch, or whatever was his name, was very sad because he was miserly. That's why he had someone for him that night. Me, I'm here to show you what you need to see to be happy again".

"Good luck!"

Luke thought a bit. How was it possible? And this girl… looked like…

"Are you an angel?"

"What?" She said with a laugh.

"Are you angel?"

"Do you want me to be an angel?

"I don't know maybe. It would be comforting"

And she laughed again, a laughed Luke knew he thought.

"Each person has in his life someone like me to comfort him. We call them soul mates. I'm yours. Each time you feel sad or worried, I come, I show you things you need to see and then you forget. Tonight will be a long night 'cause your soul is really sad, but this is my work so…"

She claps hands and the décor faded.

TBC


	2. It's official, I'm crazy

"_Each person has in his life someone like me to comfort him. We call them soul mates. I'm yours. Each time you feel sad or worried, I come, I show you things you need to see and then you forget. Tonight will be a long night 'cause your soul is really sad, but this is my work so…"_

_She claps hands and the décor faded._

------------

"_Woah! It's official, I'm crazy" _Luke thought. Indeed, Luke and Emy who were, a second ago, in the bathroom of Luke's apartment, were now in the middle of the street above in front of the dinner.

Luke was panicked; he pinched himself to be sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming"

"Ok, listen, I'll explain you how it works…"

But before she had the time to finish her sentence, Luke was walking toward the dinner. He didn't want to know what Emy had to say. He just wanted to go home and wonder how he could have turned that crazy in an evening. He knew that Emy was following him; damn, she was shouting him to wait for her from the other side of the street. But he didn't. He opened the door of the diner and froze seeing Lorelai who was sitting in a table. She had changed. Her hair which was russet-red the day before were now dark-brown. Beside her, an eleven years old girls, who looked weirdly like Rory, was sitting at the same table.

"Eh Lorelai" he said. She didn't answer; she seemed not to have heard it. He approached her and repeated. "Eh Lorelai". But, she had still not heard him. "Eh Lorelai! Eh! I'm here, why are you ignoring me? Eh! I didn't do anything."

"She can't hear you" a voice from behind him said

"What?"

"She can't hear you, she can't see you, and she can't feel you. We are in a projection of reality

"A projection of reality?"

"It's like when you watch a 3D movie. You can't interact; you're not in the same dimension.

"Tell me about it"

Emy grinned. It wasn't the first time she visited him. It was her job. Even if she said that she hated it, she liked him. He was funny and it was good for her to see how he always loved Lorelai. It was why she liked to see their story again and again.

His eyes were starring at Lorelai and hers were starring at the counter. While he turned over to see what drew so much her attention, Luke thought of having a heart attack. Going out of the kitchen, an other Luke, who seemed really younger and grumpier, was bringing a customer's plate. Luke lost his breath. I never thought that one day he would have to face himself like that.

Emy had seen that Luke's face was pale and she feared that he could pass out. It already happened. Then she had to wait for him to wake up and explain him what he had missed. It wasn't every day that we saw ourselves in our daily routine… at least in this world!

"Eh, it's you.

"Yeah and it freaks me out!"

" Get used to it, we have all the night"

"But how… how… how is it… is it possible?"

"It's the movie of your life, you're the star! What you'll see tonight has already happened or will happen, we can't change that." She said pointing the younger Luke walking toward the girls table"

"_What can I get ya?"_

"_You know Duke, I think I'll have a big plate of grump with my coffee. The service is sooo nice here"._

"_Ya know what? That's enough. Five months! Since five long months you come here everyday and I have to endure you nastiness. My name's LUKE, L-U-K-E, with a big capital L. If you think you're funny to come here and annoy me, you can't get out of my dinner right now. The store is closed. No more Duke who keeps his patience with snob and stubborn customesr. If you want you coffee, you'll have to ask it with a 'Please' and a 'Thank you' otherwise get out of my dinner!"_

The older Luke was surprised, Emy amused, the girl sad and Lorelai looked upset. She took her coat, got up and said to the little girl: "_Come on Rory, we leave"_. With this, she left the dinner without paying. The younger Luke walked to the back and shut the door closed.

"You remember this, don't you?"

"Of course, this is the day after Rachel left the first time. I was so mad that I had to keep myself from kicking all the tables. When Lorelai came that morning, I couldn't help but shout after her. I can say that I was a little rude.

"A little rude?"

"Ok, I was mean! You happy?"

"Yeah" she said smiling.

"And how could this comfort me?"

"Wait a bit! Patience is a virtue!"

She clapped her hands and the décor changed.

TBC


	3. A great frienship began

AN: Thanks for the review, it helps. If you have anything to say, don't be afraid to review something constructive, please. :-D

--------

This time, Luke expected to see the décor fade to an other one, but it didn't. The décor faded, but turned exactly the same way it was. Even the clothes of the young Luke were the same.

"Something's wrong? Nothing changed"

"No you don't like the change a lot"

"We learn something new everyday!" he said sarcastically "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Jeez Danes, it's always the same story!" She said loosing her patience. "Ok, look, the décor is the same 'cause the next rendezvous, that's how we call those events, is here. So except if you, in the real life, change the décor, what doesn't happen often, it will stay the same. And for your clothes, it's not my fault if you always wear the same things" she said laughing and Luke rolled his eyes.

-------------------

The younger Luke seemed more serene than the last time. He was doing his morning routine and Luke was surprised how nothing changed in all those years. He began to prepare the dinner by the bakeries after the coffee and after the dining room. Just after, Kirk came in, he was always the first one, and not long after, some other customers followed him.

During this time, Emy explained to Luke how this was possible.

"Look, in your brain, you have a zone that controls dreams. This zone has the possibility to see the future, that's why we have those déjà-vu impressions"

"I see, and you?"

"Me, I'm the mental representation of your soul mate. You called me, I came. Maybe I'm not in your life right now, but I already was or will be. You'll have to find out who I am by yourself".

"Will I be in every rendezvous?

"Nah… some of them doesn't contain you, but they're always about you. Did you know that the human uses just 10 percent of his brain?

"Nope

"Now, you know. Indeed, some rendezvous are the results of the unused 90 percent. You figure by yourself what happened somewhere else. If you use all your brain, you're able to do lot of things like make things fly or, in our case, read other's mind.

"I see what you mean. But, why is nothing happening right now? I mean, you drink coffee, which is, by the way, really bad for you, and you speak to me, but nothing is happening, why?

"Apparently, you needed to talk, so you let yourself time to talk. But Lorelai will come in soon. Ok, let me tell you the context. It makes two month she didn't come here because of what you saw earlier. Weirdly, you miss her a bit. The dinner looks empty without her. But it doesn't matter because all you're wishing is to Rachel to come back."

At this time, Lorelai came in and the two of them approached the counter to see what happens.

"_Hi Luke" she said with enthusiasm_

"_Hi" he said coldly "No Duke today?" _

"_You know? This Duke thing was just a bad joke. I just wanted to see how you would react and apparently, you don't like it so I stop"._

"_Thanks"._

"_Coffee?" she asked._

"_This stuff will ya, you know that?" He said pouring her coffee._

"_I know, but after two months, I really miss my little coffee. It's really good, you know?"_

"_Thanks"_

"_So… how are you?"_

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_Look, it makes two months I didn't come here, and I really missed your coffee. Last week, Rory bought one for me that Caesar gave her, but it wasn't enough. I miss here, I miss the ambiance and I miss you. I miss to annoy you and to say stupid things. I like your way to take care of here and always be grumpy. You're special and I miss you. So, I thought, maybe we could be friend. What do you think about it?_

"_I think you're crazy._

"_Thanks" She said smiling, but Luke seemed uncomfortable with this refusal._

"_But you're right; the dinner lost it energy since you don't come, so if you want, you come when you want._

"_Good" she said before being silent for a moment. "You think you could come by one day and fix our porch?"_

"_Ah! I knew there was something under all that._

"_I know, the timing sucks, but it's really not secure. Rory almost fell from very high the other day and I really don't want her to be hurt. So we really need your help._

"_Ok._

"_Ok?_

"_Yeah, I'll come by tomorrow. Caesar will be able to keep the fort for an hour or two. So be home, I'll be there at two o'clock._

"_Thank you, thank you. I love you, you're a Greek God, an angel, a love. Thanks to do it for me._

"_I don't do it for you, I do it for Rory. She's really smart and I wouldn't want her to hurt herself._

"_Honey, if you do it for her, you do it for me. She's all I have". She said smiling._

"_I know". He answered to her smile._

"_So see you tomorrow?"_

"_See you tomorrow"._

"And with this, a great friendship began" Emy said clapping her hands.

TBC


	4. You've been caught, Danes

The restaurant changed for Patty's studio. Luke who was beginning to get used to those changes wondered why he was there. He didn't remember that something important in his love life happened there. It would have been gross. To be honest, except for the town meetings, nothing really happened at Miss Patty's.

"Okay, now, Rory is thirteen, Rachel is practically forgotten, but the cut is still opened, we're in a town meeting and Taylor, as usual, is… is… you'll see."

Emy seemed tired, event exhausted. Luke was worried for her. How someone who doesn't event exist can be that tired? If someone could explain it to him. He didn't understand anything. But before anything else, he wanted to help the young woman in front of him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to take care of her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm a bit tired."

"Why?"

"Maybe, you don't know it but it takes energy to do it for you tonight."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You're not here because you want to."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's my subconscious."

"It doesn't mean that I don't like to see your story with Lorelai".

He grinned. It was true. To see all those events of his life with Lorelai was comforting. But, it was sad too. Knowing you had all those good moments with someone and then lose them, it hurts.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why at Miss Patty's."

"You'll see, we're at a town meeting and as usual Taylor annoys you because of something that doesn't worth be mention for now. So look and enjoy the show."

The meeting had already begun and was full of people. As usual, Lorelai and Rory arrived late, passed Luke and Emy and sat down not far from the younger Luke.

Taylor climbed the platform and began to talk to the crowd.

"_Ok, welcome to this town meeting. The first point of this meeting is a request from the City Embellishment Council who is asking to obliged business owners to participate to the decoration for the town festival_

"_YOU'RE KIDDING" The two Luke gasped._

"Nothing changes" giggled Emy.

"_Like I was saying, some of those business owners aren't very active in the organisation of the festival and less in the decoration. So, in a private meeting with the City Embellishment Council, we agreed to ask to this meeting to pass a law to oblige the next business: Luke's dinner, Gypsy's garage, to follow the town decoration rules"._

"_What is that Taylor? You can't oblige me to do something that I don't want to. I own my business and I run it like I want. If I don't want to put little purple flowers during lilac's festival, it's my business and only mine!"_

"_Oh no, this is where you're wrong, young man. You own a business and are a member of the Star Hollow chamber of commerce. According to this, each member is a part of a community who TOGETHER decides to take a direction to bring tourism in our town."_

"_There's no way that I do something I don't want to with MY dinner without MY own PERMISSION which won't happen soon" Luke said standing up._

"_That's why that with the chamber of commerce we decided to take an arrangement to bring you to decorate your dinner."_

"_What if I won't?"_

"_You'll have to deal with the consequences."_

"_Which consequences? I'll have to copy 100 times 'I'll do what Taylor Hitler says'."_

"_Young man, first: you're not funny and second: you could lose your business licence."_

"_WHAT!?!"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_How… no… You can't, Taylor, you cannot! You don't have the right to do something like that, you can't oblige me to do something I don't want with my business" Luke said with angst. _

Luke didn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't remember at all this evening which should have been imprinted in his memory. How could Taylor be a jerk like that? Losing the business licence was the worst thing for Luke, his dinner was all he had. He couldn't risk losing it.

While the crowd was getting more and more angry against Luke, helped by Taylor, Luke heard a voice.

"_Enough!"_

"_What's wrong, Lorelai."_

"_Taylor, how can you just think about asking something like that to Luke? It's an institution in Star Hollow. Everybody knows it and everybody likes it because Luke's is the only place of the real world that stops this town to fall into the craziness. After all Luke did for you, I can't believe you're able to even think to do something like that to him. I can't believe it. If this meeting continues like this, I'm sorry but I don't want to be a part of it. I'm leaving. Rory, take your coat, we're living."_

"_You know, Taylor" Babette said. "The doll is right we can't oblige someone to do something he doesn't want to with something he owns, especially when he's a friend."_

While the crowd was turning it angst toward Taylor, Luke's heart was beating harder and harder. What Lorelai said really touched him. But, she was looking toward someone else. She was starring at the younger Luke smiling at him and Luke was returning her smile. But his eyes were confused; he didn't seem to know what to think.

Emy had a half grin in her face knowing that her Luke will never be the same.

_The meeting finished with a big vote in Luke's favour and people, now, were living Miss Patty's to go to Luke's. The younger Luke got up quickly to join Rory and Lorelai who were going home. _

"_Lorelai" Luke said catching his breath."_

"_Yes" She said turning to Luke."_

"_I … I just… I just wanted to thank you for, you know, for defended me… it was… it was really nice."_

"_What shouldn't we do for our Luke?"_

"_Yeah, like that, we'll still be able to have coffee and maybe it'll be free now." Rory said._

"_Mmmm free coffee."_

"_With some pie"_

"_You really want me to go bankrupt, don't you?"_

"_Never! Why do you think I defended you tonight?"_

"_I mean, I could get out of it by myself. You know, it's brave from you to do that; Taylor could have caused trouble to you too."_

"_But you needed a charitable soul to help you"._

"_I could have done it by myself."_

"_We are your knight in shining armour" Rory said._

"_No, we're too pretty to be boys"_

"_Does it mean that Luke has been saved by girls?_

"_I think so._

"_What would he do if we weren't there?_

"_I'm still here you know? And I repeat, I could have done it by myself._

"_He won't be able to go anywhere without us" Lorelai said._

"_Yep, he will be our slave and we'll protect him from the mean Taylor._

"_If you don't stop right now, I won't give you the coffee I thought to offer to you._

"_Free coffee, which knight?_

"_That's what I thought, come on!" Luke said._

While the three of them were walking toward the dinner, Emy and Luke heard voice behind them.

"_They would make a cute couple, don't they" Miss Patty said._

"_Who?_

"_Luke and Lorelai. You saw how she defended him earlier? There's chemistry between those two!_

"_You saw that too, I could bet twenty bucks that they'll get together one day._

"_Better, we could make a pool on when those two get together and the one who betted on the nearest date pick the money!_

"_Deal, I'll talk about it with Kirk and Taylor tomorrow and we'll organize everything._

"_Fine"_

Luke didn't believe what he was hearing. How could have he lived all those years in Star Hollow without even heard that its citizens bet on in his love life?

"I remember now".

"I know"

"When we came back in the dinner, they continued to tease me with their knight. I couldn't believe that two people could look like each other that much and how much they could appreciate the life. Those two were able to joke about everything even the worst thing" he said more to himself than Emy.

They walked toward the dinner and watched Luke falling for the girls. They continued to talk until Rory felt asleep on the counter.

Luke took her in his arms and carried her to his truck. Lorelai sat next to him and he brought them home. When they were arrived, they woke up Rory, Lorelai brought her to her room and accompanied Luke to his truck.

Before he climbed in, she hugged him tightly and they thanked each other for everything that had been done this night. Then, Lorelai returned in her home and Luke drove back to the dinner.

In the dinner, Luke climbed the stairs, took a shower and went to bed. He wasn't able to stop moving. Around 1 AM, Luke got up and took a glass of water. After he drank it all, he said to himself: "You've been caught, Danes". He put the glass in the sink and turned back to bed.

While the younger Luke was returning to his bed, the older looked at Emy. Was it possible that…? Emy caught the look and smiled. "You've been caught, Danes" she said before clapping her hands.

TBC

RR, please (puppy eyes)


	5. Learning to control your emotions

**Chapter 5: Learning to control your emotion**

The decor of Luke's room changed to one of the diner. It was almost empty, but Luke recognized the crowd. They were his pre-dinner customers, the one who comes just after work to get a cup of coffee. Usually, he knew it Rory and Lorelai came there to tell each other their day.

"We are the day after the town meeting. There were some really important events in Rory's life that day; this is probably why you didn't remember the meeting when we saw it earlier". She said trying to explain the concept.

But Luke thought she seemed tired. "Are you ok?

"Ya, ya, I just have a little stomach-ache."

"Do you want to sit down?" He said pulling a chair toward her. Emy sat down and smiled to Luke.

"You know? That's exactly why we're here."

---------

_At this moment, Luke went out from the kitchen plats of fries in hands. At the same time, a panicked Rory entered in the diner without looking where she was going and knocked Luke down. He dropped the plat of fries on the floor._

"_Oh my God, Luke, I'm so sorry"._

"_It's ok, just, take care next time"_

"_Ok, thanks, did you see my mother?"_

"_Jeez! Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine, I just want to talk to my mother for now"_

"_Are you sure you ok?"_

"_No" She said with tears in eyes. "I just want to talk to my mother"_

"_Hey, take it". He said pouring her coffee. "If you want to talk about it, you know, I mean, I know I'm not your mother, but maybe I can help you"._

"_I doubt it". She said chuckling._

"_Say it, we'll see"._

"_It's just… it's just girls stuff. Maybe more woman stuff if you know what I mean"._

"_Oh!" He gulped uncomfortably knowing what she was meaning. "But you know how to do those things, don't you?"_

_She sighted and shook her head, eyes closed._

"_Oh! Ok… euh… look, go upstairs and wait a moment, I'll call your mom at the inn"_

"_Thanks" She said crying a little. _

_Luke took the phone book and searched the inn number. _

_-------------_

"Take it" Emy said giving Luke an ear-phone.

"I hate those things"

"I know, but if you want to ear something you have to put it on".

Luke sighed, took the ear-phone, and put it in his ear.

----------------

_Luke founded the inn phone number and dialled it. After some rings, a woman voice answered to the phone._

"_Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking"._

_Luke smiled stupidly and kept silence._

"You're so funny" Emy laughed.

"Oh shut up"

"Ah! My old Luke is coming back" She said smiling.

"_Hello, is there someone here?"_

"_Oh sorry Lorelai, I was busy somewhere else"._

"Good catch! Congrats" Emy said while Luke rolled his eyes.

"_Who's talking?"_

"_It's Luke"._

"_Luke?"_

"_Ya, Luke from Luke's diner"._

"_I know who you are, I just wonder why you're calling me"._

"_It's just … euh… it's just Rory… she… euh… just… there is a little emergency here"._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Oh no, nothing big, It's just… she needs your help right now."_

"_Is it really important? It's just that I have a lot of work here."_

"_I think she had euh… like… euh… her first period."_

"_What?"_

"_Her first period, she came here all panicked and she was searching for you and I was worried so I asked what was wrong and she didn't want to answer so I insisted and she said it."_

"_O..... K...... Where is she right now?"_

"_In my apartment"_

"_Ok, euh… can you take care of her for a little while? I have a big emergency here and I can't leave for now. There was a swan delivery here and Michel is all freaked out. I'll come as soon as I can"._

"_Woah… euh… I'm not sure I'll be able to do this"._

"_Listen, you don't have to do the 'You're a woman now' speech, that's my job. But you can, I don't know, comfort her."_

"_Comfort her?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Ok, I think I'll be able to do that."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, go, do the things you have to do, your daughter is waiting for you"._

"_Ok, see you later"._

"_Bye" He said hanging up the phone. He walked immediately toward the stairs. _

_---------------_

Emy keep off her ear-phone and got up to follow Luke up the stairs. The older Luke gave his to her.

"You know? I hate those things me too, they're just good to give brain cancer or something like that".

"Happy to know that I'm not the only one who thinks like that".

"I should have passed too much time with you".

Luke laughed and they climbed the stairs to find a Luke standing awkwardly and a Rory with her head in her hands.

-----------------

_Luke coughed a bit to express his presence and approach the table to sit down next to Rory._

"_Your mother said that she couldn't come for now because of a swan delivery or something like that, but she asked me to keep you here until she arrives"._

"_Ok, did you tell her what's happening?"_

"_Yeah, but you know I talked more about my own freaking out than yours, I was vague on details."_

"_It's ok" She said giggling. "I tell everything to my mother anyway"._

"_I know, but it was, you know, in case, you wanted to tell her yourself or I don't know"._

"_Thanks, that's nice"._

"_You're welcome. You really don't know how those things works?"_

"_No, not really"._

"_Me neither, but I think I have… wait a minute" He said standing up and walking toward his bathroom. He came back with a little box in his hands._

"_You have pads in your bathroom?" She asked laughing_

"_They were my ex's"._

"_Oh, Luke I'm sorry" She said sadly._

"_It's ok, I'm glad they can serve. I think there is a drawing inside or the direction or something, the bathroom is right there" He said pointing the little piece in the corner of his apartment. Rory got up, took the box and walked toward the bathroom._

---------------

"This is so generous of you, give your ex's old pads."

"I freaked out!"

"Still!"

"What would you do if you were me?"

"Probably the same thing, that's why this is funny."

"You need help, you know that?"

"I know" She said grinning.

--------------------

_Rory walked away from the bathroom a bit awkwardly. She walked toward the table with her legs split and a funny face expression. Luke chuckled seeing her like this._

"_This is uncomfortable"._

"_You'll get used to it."_

"_You think?"_

"_I don't have an idea" He said chuckling again. "I never had to use this"._

"_Ok" She giggled._

"_Anyway, your mother should be here soon. She'll know what to do about this."_

"_Luckily!"_

"_You want something to eat? Anything you want, on the house."_

"_French fries and a soda, please?"_

"_Coming up! Return to the diner. I'll give you them there". He said walking her to the door._

-------------------

"You know, you have the paternal fibre in you".

"Stop it!"

"I'm sincere" She said looking in his eyes. "I'm well placed to tell you that you'll be an excellent father one day".

"You think?"

"I'm sure". She said walking out of the apartment toward the diner.

_Not so long after they were downstairs, Lorelai arrived like a storm in the diner and run directly toward Rory who were sitting at the counter. As soon as they could, they hugged tightly. _

"_Rory, honey, I'm so sorry. I should have been here earlier, but those damn swans didn't want to leave Michel, like they were able to feel his fear" She said while Rory was giggling. "And you, you ok? Luke said that you had a little surprise for us today"._

"_I'm sorry" She said looking down._

"_Oh no, honey, you shouldn't be sorry. Every woman in the world has to live this one day in her life. Today is your turn, that's all! I was even beginning to worry, you know thirteen years old, it's a bit late for this. But now, we go home. You're probably all soiling your pants right now. The black is a magic color, isn't it"._

"_No mom, Luke gave me a pad."_

"_Shhhhhhhh!" Luke said. _

"_What?" Lorelai asked surprised._

"_Euh… you know… I didn't know what… to do… and I had this that was laying around in my apart so I gave her"_

"_Why the hell did you have a pad in you apartment?"_

"_Long story" he said wanting to hide his past with Rachel._

"_Oh ok, thanks Luke" She said putting money on the counter._

"_Oh no! It's on the house. We can say it's a little gift!" He winked at Rory._

"_Wow thanks, but please, don't do this winking thing ever again, it freaks me out" Lorelai said. "Soooo, will I be able to have free fries next time I'll have my period?"_

"_Don't count on that!"_

"_Life is so unfair! But, thank you Luke to taking care of her today"._

"_Anytime, we had fun!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes! Luke showed me lot of things about books I should read"_

"_You read Luke?"_

"_Not really now, but I read a bit when I was younger."_

"_Ah well, we learn something new everyday! Oh honey, we should go. If you want to go to Havard one day, you'll have to do your homework. And I think there will be a little discussion at home"._

"_Bye Luke" She said hugging him. Surprised, he hugged her awkwardly back._

"_Bye Rory"_

"_Bye Luke" Lorelai said while his heart was beating a dangerously loud rhythm._

"_Bye Lorelai". He said trying to hide his smile._

_The girls left the diner. Luke turned back to the kitchen saying to himself 'Jeez, I really have to control my emotions'._

-------------------

With that, Emy started to laugh hit Luke's shoulder.

"That! You're good to control your emotion! It makes what three years that you have a thing for her and you never said anything to her!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing! That's what is funny!"

"Oh shut up"

Emy laughed harder and clapped her hands.

TBC.

Read if you want, but you have to review ;-)


	6. If you could see your face

AN#1: Sorry if it took long to update, but translating is hard, I'll try to be faster next time.

AN#2: Thanks **Ally** for the beta! You help me a lot, lot, lot, lot.

* * *

**Chapter 6: If you could see your face!**

They were back to the dinner and Luke was still in shock after the last projection. He never thought that he would live something like that and it wasn't easy to believe.

He turned to Emy who pointed toward the counter where an older Luke was taking orders.

"Its now two years later and Rory begins Chilton today, do you remember it?"

"Not really"

"Perfect, it's a … hum... a really good story".

At this very moment, Lorelai came in the dinner wearing a really nice outfit.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_See, now, that's why you were voted Mr. Personality of the New Millennium. Where's your crown?"_

"_I just mean you don't usually come in at this time."_

"_Well, I have to pick up Rory from school. Luke pours her some coffee Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." _

"_No lectures?"_

"_My blood sugar's low. I'll eat an apple and get back to you." _

Emy laughed at that, Luke too. Emy has always known that there was just one person in the world who can make Luke joke like that… and that was Lorelai. This was their pattern, she made him laugh and he did the same thing to her.

"_Hm. God, this has been one hectic, bizarro day for me"._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Yeah. This morning with the being late, and my mother with her existing. Oh, and this father, this father from Chilton, he, uh, drove out to the inn all the way from Hartford just to ask me out". _

"_Really? You going?" _

"You're so subtle!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You're repeating yourself!"

"You're annoying me!"

"You're so funny!"

"_No. He's got a kid in school with Rory", Lorelai said, "and the whole thing just seemed a little weird."_

"_Oh, good."_

"_Good?" _

"_Yeah, I think it's good that you turned him down."_

"You're more subtle", Emy laughed

"Shu…"

Luke stopped his sentence before saying something he shouldn't say. He rolled his eyes. This girl was seriously beginning to annoy him. But, in the same time, there was something in her that was slightly funny. She was always joking and mocking him, but she kept her two feet on earth. She was like a mix between Rory and Lorelai. In fact, she looked more like Rory, but she was more direct, less subtle.

"_Okay" Lorelai asked._

"_I mean, he's probably old, right?"_

"_Old?" _

"_Yeah. I mean, he's got a kid in high school."_

"_Well, so do I." _

"_Yeah, but you were young when you had Rory. Most people aren't that young. Most people are, uh…"_

"_Old." _

"_Yeah."_

"_Like this guy who asked me out."_

"_But you're not going." _

"_No, I'm not going." _

At this moment, Luke and Lorelai shared a very talking stare. The older Luke, with Emy, couldn't keep his eyes from them while his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Lorelai was staring at him like that.

"Each time, I mean, EACH TIME, when you see that, I'm sure that your mouth is going to hit the floor" laughed Emy.

"She… I… you… she… did you see that?"

"It's hard to miss!"

"Did you see… how… she looked at me?"

"It's not bad!"

"But she… and it's less than a year ago".

"You're in shock? You don't know what's coming!"

"There's more coming!"

"Yup, let me show you" Emy said while she clapped her hands. The décor faded and it was the night outside of the dinner. Luke could see himself through the window while he was closing his dinner. They heard somebody talk from Doose's. They turned toward it and saw Lorelai and Rory walking toward them.

"Ok, we're the same day, but during the evening. Rory and Lorelai are talking about their day from hell".

They saw Rory giggling and Lorelai turning toward her.

"…_What?" The mother asked. _

"_I was just thinking about the way Paris' face looked when I beat her to that Martin Luther question". _

"_Good, huh?"_

"_Fourteen shades of purple". _

"_Cool". _

"_Tomorrow I'm shooting for 15". Rory said before being stopped by her mother in front of Luke's window. _

"_Hey, what do you think of Luke?" _

Suddenly, wide eyes, Luke's jaw dropped down making Emy laugh really hard.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, do you think he's cute?"_

"Oh, if you could see your face, you're so funny! Why didn't I bring a camera with me? I always should bring a camera when I come to see you… you're too funny!"

"_Oh, no. No way" was saying Rory at the same time than Emy. _

"_No way what?" _

"_You cannot date Luke". _

"_I said nothing about dating Luke". _

"_If you date him, you'll break up, and we'll never be able to eat there again". _

"_I repeat, I said nothing about dating Luke". _

"_Date Al from Pancake World, his food stinks". _

"_I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Al's food does not stink, Al stinks"._

Emy couldn't help but laugh, she was really beginning to regret the lack of camera at this very instant. If a picture is worth thousand words, a picture of Luke right now would be really talking. His eyes were wide, his mouth was lightly open like a fish and he was staring at nothing shaking his head like if he wasn't able to believe what was happening.

For Emy, speaking right now was really hard because her stomach was hurting too much from laughing too hard. She was hugging herself, trying to steady her breathing.

"You are both total IDIOTS!"

"Yeah, we are".

"I don't think that there's anything more obvious than that you're in love with her and we just saw that she likes you too….so why didn't you try it?"

"First, I didn't know she thought I was… cute" he said smirking. "And… now… it's just… too late!"

"Why do you say that?"

"She's getting married".

"Does she have a ring around her finger yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"She won't get married?" Emy said nothing. "Emy? Will Lorelai get married?"

"Listen to me, the night is still young. Okay? We still have a lot of thing to see!" She said clapping her fingers.

_TBC…_

* * *

Short and boring chapter, more's coming as soon as I can translate it and it will be less boring! 


	7. Why am I here?

Dedicated to Laurence as promised.

Thanks **Kasia** and **Léa** for your help.

**Gilmoremajorfan :** I began this chapter after your review. Thank you :D

Previously on A Dicken's Novel

"_She's getting married."_

"_Does she have a ring around her finger yet?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_She won't get married?" Emy said nothing. "Emy? Will Lorelai get married?"_

"_Listen to me, the night is still young. Okay? We still have a lot of things to see!" She said clapping her fingers._

**Chapter 7: What am I doing here?**

The décor faded and they were standing in the diner on a really sunny day.

"I never said she wouldn't get married."

"But you didn't say she would either."

"Be patient."

"How can you ask me to be patient when you're showing me whether I'll be alone for the rest of my life?"

"You won't be alone for the rest of your life, I'm here!"

"Oh great! I'll spend my entire life talking to myself believing that there are angels in my bathroom. I really need to find a gun!"

Emy giggled and sat on a table. Lorelai and Rory entered the diner and sat at the same table.

"How do you always know where they are going?"

"It's easy, it's my job. Plus, it's just memories, I don't even have to work!"

"…_So should I go to a tumor doctor?" Said Rory sitting at the table._

"_No, you don't have a tumor. You're reading too much. You're probably just losing your eyesight."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Luke came at their table to take their orders._

"_Hi, can you take a little constructive criticism?" _

"_No."_

"_OK. This place could use a makeover."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Yeah. It just needs a sprucing up. Like a coat of paint."_

"_I don't spruce." _

Then, Luke stormed out of the diner, furious. Taken aback, Emy followed him outside in the square in front of the gazebo. He was pacing angrily.

"Hey" Emy said carefully.

"Why are you here?"

"I already explained that to you."

"No, I mean why are you showing me that?"

"I already explained that to you too, it's to com…

"Comfort me, yes, I remember… but… Jeez! Do you really think it's comforting to see how cowardly I was that night! To see how things could have been different… to see how well it was going before that guy, Rory's father, came and messed everything up! I even heard that he asked her to marry him, damn it! And me, I'm just staying there, waiting like a poor idiot watching while the love of my life is passing under my nose!"

"You don't understand."

"Oh yeah I understand, I understand very well!"

"NO, DAMN IT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!", yelled Emy. "If you were understanding, you would be there, inside, seeing how she, she REACTS! You would see how that night turned her upside down too. Jeez... Luke. You don't understand that maybe that evening meant something to her too. If you hadn't been so afraid to see how she really feels for you, maybe you would already be together and I wouldn't be here today. So, try to take your time and see how she reacts to all that."

Emy had tears in her eyes, she was sad to see how Luke had been hurt from pining for Lorelai that long. She was sad too to see that someone could be that stubborn. 'Poor him' she thought.

"I'm sorry," said Luke, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. After all, it's not your fault."

"You have the right to be angry, Luke. You have the right to not believe what's happening. I'm just there to say 'hey, life isn't that bad, things change, so do people'. You know like me that your relationship with Lorelai changed your life and the best is still to come. There will be other people who will come in your life and make it better and more interesting. Sure, I'm here to show you your life with Lorelai, but Jeez Luke! You have to put more of yourself in this. You have to believe this otherwise I'll do all of this work for nothing and you'll be as miserable tomorrow morning as ever."

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand your point of view too. Anyway, I wouldn't have shown you the night when you choose paint colors."

"No?"

"No. I would have shown you something completely different."

"Like?"

Emy smiled and snapped her fingers. The décor changed from Star Hollow square to a really big house.

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Said Emy smiling, knowing what Luke was thinking.

"Nothing! It's just… where are we?"

"Gilmore Manor house."

"Gilmore Manor house? You mean Lorelai's parents house?"

"The one and only."

"Wow… it's … it's huge! Look at the staircase and the banister and the lobby… and Lorelai's parents who are fighting with the phone."

"They are funny, aren't they? Oh look! Lorelai just arrived."

"I can't believe she grew up here. It so doesn't look like her!"

"I know."

"What was she thinking? I mean, why did she leave all this behind!"

"Hey! If she hadn't left, you wouldn't know Rory or the love of your life."

"She's not the love of my life!"

"Then, what am I doing here?"

"Okay… maybe she's … the… love of my life," he said rolling his eyes. "But that doesn't tell me what we are doing at her parents' house."

"Be patient! Just watch."

"_Your bird?"_ Said an incredulous Richard

"_Yeah, it's for school. Each of us has to follow a chick through its entire growth process. Everything has to be logged. Eating habits, sleeping habits."_

"_Houdini habits."_

"_She got out."_

"_She ran far." _

"_But she lived." _

"_She's a better bird for it."_

"_Thank God Luke found her." _

"It begins to get interesting," said Emy laughing at Luke's face.

" _Luke found her?" _

" _What?" _

" _Rory said that Luke found her." _

" _Paying me back for the apron thing?" _

" _Sorry."_

" _Did the bird get loose at Luke's diner?"_

" _No."_

" _No?" _

" _The bird got loose at home."_

" _Your home?"_

" _Yes."_

"_Ah." _

" _So, Grandpa, when's your next trip?" said Rory trying to change topic. _

" _Ah, Madrid, the twelfth."_

"This girl is really bright!" said Luke in awe.

"Yes, she is. She will make some mistakes, but she will get out of them."

"Which kind of mistakes?" worried Luke.

"We are not here for that."

"But I want to know! Will somebody hurt her or…"

"No! We're not here to talk about that! Hey! Look, things are getting worse," said Emy pointing at Lorelai and Emily.

" _What was Luke doing at your house?"_

" _Oh, look, there's no ice. I'll get some." said Lorelai walking toward the kitchen. _

Emily followed her, and so did Luke. He really wanted to know what was bothering Lorelai that much about him. Seeing Luke following the two women like a puppy, Emy rolled her eyes and made her way slowly toward the kitchen shaking her head. She found Luke in a corner, wide eyes, watching the women arguing about him. She decided to stay away from him, letting him enjoy this moment.

" _It seems like this man is always around when you're in trouble." _

" _He's a good friend." _

" _Oh, please." _

" _Do we have to discuss this?" _

"_Lorelai, I'm getting a little tired of being lied to." _

" _Apparently we do." _

" _This man was at Rory's birthday party, he came to the hospital with you, he's the male lead in every story you tell, you go to the diner every single day. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. I'm not a fool." _

" _Mom, please." _

" _Why do you treat me like I don't have a clue in the world as to what is going on in your life? Now I'm asking you, as a favor, if you have any respect for me at all as your mother, just tell me. Do you have feelings for this man?" _

" _I don't know. Maybe I do. I haven't given it much thought. Maybe I do." _

The already wide eyes of Luke became more wide. Emy was sure that she was able to hear his heart beat from where she was. While Emily was shooting a naughty comment to her daughter, Emy joined Luke in the corner of the room. He turned around and sat on a chair in the corner of the room, his head in his hands.

"Nice woman, isn't she?"

"Wow."

"I know she's kind of scary! …You're not talking about the mother, are you?"

"No."

"And?"

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"… so?"

"I'm an idiot!"

"I didn't say that, you said that!"

"How could I … how could… why didn't I do anything?"

"You really want the answer?" said Amy gently.

"No."

"Ok," said Emy stroking his head softly.

'_Ok that's weird' _thought Luke knowing that only one person had ever done that in all his life.

'_What if?… No, impossible… but… I could… look who's talking, I'm playing Star Trek since 10 yesterday… maybe she's… not… but… she looks like her… not that I remember a lot about her… but… I mean… it was my mother'…_

"Mom?" he said looking at Emy.

_TBC_


End file.
